A need exists for an automated method that creates polymer and non-natural synthetic shutters for windows that have a wood like look.
A need exists for a computer controlled automated method for producing synthetic shutters that are made from synthetic material to have a wood like appearance, thereby preventing the destruction of old growth forest.
A need exists for a computer controlled automated method that provide shutters that last much longer, are more resistant to weathering and exposure, and are formed from a small carbon footprint that looks like a wood shutter without being a wood shutter.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.